1. Technical Field Relating to the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire forming device supplying a paste material on an insulating substrate to form a wiring pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
A wire forming device such as an open repair device in a mist jet type performing formation of a wire on a semiconductor chip is generally known. An example of this wire forming device is a wire forming device in Patent Document 1 (International Publication No. WO 2009/069210). This wire forming device will be briefly described below.
The wire forming device mainly includes a purifying atmospheric plasma generating unit removing oxides on an insulating substrate by a chemical reaction with a plasma gas, a paste material attaching unit supplying a paste material on the insulating substrate, and an oxygen radical molecule jetting unit irradiating the paste material supplied on the insulating substrate by the paste material attaching unit with oxygen radical molecules. After the purifying atmospheric plasma generating unit of the wire forming device removes the oxides on the insulating substrate, the paste material attaching unit supplies the paste material on the insulating substrate, and the oxygen radical molecule jetting unit thereafter irradiates the paste material supplied on the insulating substrate with the oxygen radical molecules, to form a wire.
In this wire forming device, the paste material attaching unit is configured as shown in FIG. 1. That is, a paste material attaching unit 1 has an atomizing unit 2, a mist stream converting unit 3, and a nozzle 4.
The atomizing unit 2 mainly includes an atomizing portion 5 and a medium supplying portion 6. The atomizing portion 5 atomizes a paste solvent by ultrasonic oscillation and supplies the mist stream to the mist stream converting unit 3. The medium supplying portion 6 supplies the atomizing portion 5 with a mixed gas in which a carrier gas from a carrier gas source and a gas obtained by atomizing (vaporizing) a medium are mixed.
The mist stream converting unit 3 converts the mist stream of the paste material atomized by the atomizing unit 2 so that the stream diameter may be a predetermined stream diameter and so that the mist stream may be rotated in a spiral. The nozzle 4 jets the mist stream converted in the mist stream converting unit 3 on an insulating substrate.